Le Devil's Nest au quotidient
by Devil's nest
Summary: Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'une OneShot dans laquelle Greed force Kimblee, Dolchatte et les autres à se mettre en robe...


_Hey les lecteurs :)  
Je vous fais partager ici un pur délire... j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous ne vous étoufferez pas... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tous en robe !**

- Eh, les gars !

Greed venait de sauter sur une table du Devil's Nest.

- On va attaquer la banque !

Il y eut un tonnerre de « ouaiiiis ». C'est alors que Dolchatte s'approcha de Greed.

- Mais on ne fait de mal à personne, monsieur, hein ? Surtout les femmes.

- Sauf si elles résistent, mon grand. J'ai toujours fait comme ça.

- Oui mais on doit être particulièrement gentils avec elles, parce que c'est la journée de la femme…

- La journée de la femme ?

- Bah vui, on doit par exemple céder à toutes leurs exigences…

C'est alors que Kimblee entra dans la salle principale, les cheveux détachés, semblant haïr tout le monde (ce qui était bien évidement le cas).

- Quel est le CON qu'a dit à Martel qu'elle avait droit à la salle de bain à elle toute seule TOUTE LA MATINEE ?!

Les yeux de Greed se remplirent d'étoiles (pas roses, hein).

- Elles ont droit à tous les privilèges ?

- Bah dans ce genre là, oui.

L'homonculus sauta sur le comptoir du bar.

- J'ai un plan, dit-il avec ce regard brillant.

Dolchatte et Kimblee se demandèrent vaguement depuis quand Greed portait des lentilles avec des billets et des pièces dessus.

---

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !

- Kimblee, calme-toi, c'est une toute petite attaque de rien du tout…

- JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT !

Greed fit boum pour la 756e fois.

- Mais j'te promets, après je t'embête plus…

- Monsieur Greed, vous savez, il a raison, votre idée est un peu…

- Toi, couché.

- Waf.

Greed soupira.

- Bon, j'en conclus que tout le monde est d'accord.

- PAS MOI !

Oui, Kimblee était plutôt récitent.

- Alors je t'accorde un privilège.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- T'as le droit de choisir si tu veux un ruban dans les cheveux ou pas.

---

Après que Kimblee ait étranglé Greed une bonne centaine de fois, l'homonculus ne s'avoua (mal)heureusement pas vaincu. En effet, moins d'une heure plus tard (Martel squattant toujours la salle de bain), la plupart des chimères (dont Kimblee) se retrouvèrent en robe.

- ON POUVAIT PAS FAIRE DES GONZESSES EN PANTALON ?!

- Roh Kimmy, arrête, t'es mignonne comme ça…

Kimblee (de son nom de code Kimmy) venait d'exploser Greed. En effet, il supportait mal le fait de porter une longue robe un peu à l'ancienne (vous voyez celle de Dante ?), avec ruban dans les cheveux – il avait pourtant refusé – rouge à lèvres, mascara…

- AAAAAH ! (bruit de chute)

… et talons hauts.

- BORDEL !

- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle est mignonne, fit un Greed … non pas féminisé mais en costume d'homme, trois pièces.

- Siiiii, firent plusieurs chimères en s'approchant méchamment de Kimblee qui les frappa avec son…

(_Kimblee : STOOOOOOOOP ! JE REFUSE DE ME BALADER AVEC UNE OMBRELLE !  
Dn : Trop tard.  
Kimblee : Toi, j'vais te buter, dès que j'aurai plus ces fringues.  
Dn : Moi aussi j't'adore_)

Donc, Kimblee ouvrit son ombrelle pour les repousser, la referma et les frappa sauvagement avec. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Greed qui semblait ému.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'une femme grossière, violente et aussi belle que toi, Kim.

- … C'EST QUOI CE FOND ROSE ET LES FLEURS QUI FLOTTENT DERRIERE TOI ?!

Et dans un coin, Dolchatte essayait de marcher sur ses talons hauts, dans sa mignonne petite robe jaune pâle.

- … Greed, tant que j'y pense, explique-moi un truc.

- Oui Kim, ma Kim ?

- J'SUI PAS UNE … … Pourquoi t'es habillé en homme, toi ?

Et avec un sourire des plus sadiques, Greed prit le bras de Kimblee à l'aide du sien.

- Faudrait l'alliance pour faire plus vrai mais bon, si tu gardes tes gants c'est bon.

- PASSEZ-MOI UNE CORDE, J'AI UNE ENVIE SUBITE DE SUICIDE !

Allez savoir comment Martel a réussi à lui envoyer une corde de là où elle était, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain.

- … Faudrait que je manifeste moi aussi à Martel combien je tiens à elle…

- D'abord on va attaquer la banque ! Dol, au pied, t'es notre fille… KIM, DESCENDS DE CE TABOURET !

---

Dans la rue, plusieurs passants pouvaient apercevoir un Kimblee en robe rouge, les joues de la même couleur, due non pas à une gêne incroyablement énorme comme l'on pourrait le croire, mais plutôt à de la rage contenue. Accroché à son bras se trouvait Greed, bien droit, souriant et aux cotés de Greed se trouvait Dolchatte (Dolly de son nom de code, on va finir en James Bond si ça continue) qui cachait ses joues rouges derrière un éventail, parce que lui, il était gêné.

- Greed, je sais que je me répète mais dès qu'on rentre je te bute.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « mon chéri », je suis censé être ton mari.

- Va crever.

- Mais c'est ce qui va arriver !

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres dans un silence total.

- Et les autres déguisés en gonzesses, ils sont où ?

- Déjà dans la banque, répondit Dol, nerveux.

Kimblee soupira.

- J'le savais qu'on aurait dû faire des gonzesses en pantalon. Suffisait d'un peu de silicone. J'crève de chaud moi, là-dedans.

- Je pourrais t'aider à tout enlever, tu sais…

- PAPA, s'offusqua Dol, à fond dans son rôle, tandis que Kimblee mettait une claque au pervers.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!

- Kim, si tu continues comme ça, j'te préviens je vais craquer !

- … Enlève les petits cœurs qui volent autour de ta tête.

- Dites, on arrive…

---

La banque de Dublith était pleine de femmes. Pas seulement de femmes déguisées, mais de vraies femmes qui venaient retirer de l'argent pour faire maintes emplettes. En attendant, les fausses étaient rassemblées dans un coin, se demandant ce que faisaient les trois autres. C'est alors que Dolchatte rentra dans la banque… seul.

- … Beh, Dolly, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? … où sont m'sieur Greed et Kimbl… Kim ?

Dolchatte les regarda avec de grands yeux de chiots.

- J'ai bien peur que tout ne soit tombé à l'eau.

- Pourquoi, s'enquirent-ils tous.

- Papa est en train de poursuivre Kim, il l'a embrassée de force. Va falloir rentrer, tant pis pour le plan.

---

Après que Dolchatte se fut fait abordé plus d'une vingtaine de fois, ils arrivèrent enfin au Devil's Nest, dans lequel Kimblee courait pour échapper à Greed qui lui courait après.

- KIM, REVIEEENS ! TU ES LA FEMME DE MA VIE !

- ARRIERE ESPECE DE DEGENERE MENTAL ! JE. SUIS. UN. HOMME !

Et au milieu, Martel sirotait une bière, lisant une revue, semblant faire abstraction de ce qu'il y avait autour.

- Les gars, je crois que j'me suis fait draguer pour rien, dit lamentablement Dol.

- Oh Dolly, pleure pas… Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Notre ami l'homme chien se demanda soudainement pourquoi tous les autres se rassemblaient autour de lui.

- Euh… eh, les gars, c'est fini maintenant… C'EST FINIIII, ajouta-t-il en s'enfuyant.

-----

- Eh les mecs, c'est la Saint Valentin !

- NOOOOON !

Kimblee et Dolchatte coururent loin et très vite, ce jour-là.

* * *

_Si vous avez aimé, tapez 1  
Si vous n'avez pas aimé et pensez faire mieux, tapez 2  
Si vous avez aimé et en voudriez d'autres du même genre (un peu comme une autre série de OneShots à moi sur les homonculus) tapez 3  
Si vous n'avez pas aimé et aimeriez me tuer, tapez 4  
Si vous avez tapé 3, Si vous pouviez donner un thème ce serait gentil.  
Si vous avez tapé 4, je vous demande de faire sortir Kimblee de votre tête._

_Merci. :)_


End file.
